Countdown to Divorce
by cookiewar
Summary: Can a month change the fate of an Uchiha marriage?
1. Prologue

**NEW STORY!**

**Please read and review. Tell me what you think and if you have suggestions. ;)**

**

* * *

Sakura P.O.V.**

Marriage, they say is sacred. It should never be broken. It bonds two people in love, friendship and companionship forever. Two people who will never part. In sickness and in health. For richer or for poor. Traditional vows are said but beneath the words were solemn meanings.

I am Uchiha Sakura and I've been married for ten years now. With a beautiful daughter of seven years old, Uchiha Sayuri. She inherited her father's obsidian eyes, gorgeous face and smile. Her hair is like a raven's, black but with natural shocking streaks of pink. Her skin is like a porcelain doll's, very pale but healthy and clear.

If you haven't figured it out yet, I am married to the lone Uchiha survivor, Uchiha Sasuke. We were married ten years ago, after he came home from killing his brother and avenging his clan. During the first few years of our marriage, we were in love. Especially when Sayuri-chan was born. But slowly, he drifted. I knew that he didn't love me anymore. I knew that he was seeing other women behind my back…but I chose to ignore it, for the sake of our daughter. I did not want her to grow up in a broken home. I knew what it was like in a home such as that.

It all started when Sasuke-kun was sent by the past Hokage, Tsunade-sama on a mission to escort a certain Karin from Suna to Konoha. That was two years ago. Since that mission, Sasuke-kun was never the same. He started to drink. He started going home in the middle of the night. He started to ignore me and Sayuri-chan. He started to ask for complicated missions and avoided the house as much as possible. He started going home smelling like women. He started to be someone we didn't know.

All I'm waiting for is his proposition for a divorce. I know it would come soon. I know he loves someone else now. I know he loves Karin. I respect that. But I fear it all the more. I love Sasuke-kun so much. I love him so much that it hurts already. It hurts more and more each day. It hurts more and more as Sasuke-kun changes before my own eyes. But now that I think of it, I know I would end up agreeing with the divorce. I would do anything to keep him happy.

Tonight, will be the night. I can feel it.

**

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think about it! :)**

**Always,**

**C.**


	2. Divorce Papers

**Chapter 1**

**Sasuke P.O.V. **

"Hokage-sama, I think you should sign these papers before I bring them to my wife." I said in a stern voice as I eyed the Rokudaime's blonde hair.

"Sasuke-teme, drop the damned formalities. And no, I will not sign those papers" Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Hn. Sign them, dobe." I said in a nonchalant voice.

"Did you even think this through, teme? What about Sayuri-can?" He pleaded with me. But I know what he was really asking, _What about Sakura-chan?_

"Hn. I don't care about Sakura. Just sign these papers and I'll leave." I said, nonchalant still.

"How could you say that, teme? Sakura-chan gave everything up for you and yet, you put her through this? Do you even see her clearly? You're taking her for granted, teme!" Naruto screamed at me.

"Hn."

"You know what, I will sign these. But don't think for a second that I'm signing these for you, teme. I'm doing this for Sakura-chan. She doesn't deserve this treatment from you. You don't deserve her and never will. I'm doing this to set her free from you." _Even if that isn't really what she wants. But she's hurting. You're hurting her._

* * *

"I'm home", I mumbled as I came inside the house.

My little daughter, Sayuri-can with a hug around my torso, greets me. She was born seven years ago and I knew that she would be a great Sharingan wielder and an excellent ninja. She is my lone daughter, after all.

"Hi, Sayuri-can.", I say as I surveyed the room for my pink haired wife and clutched the divorce papers tighter.

Sakura and I were married ten years ago. I decided that it was a natural thing. She was my ex-teammate after all, and everyone else was paired off. Naruto, now the sixth hokage is married to Hinata. Neji and Tenten are engaged, so is Ino and Shikamaru. She was a last resort to reviving the Uchiha clan. So I proposed. I wouldn't deny the fact that I loved her. I did, I really did. That time, I would surely give my life in a heartbeat for her. But two years ago, I met the girl of my dreams. Karin Kagura. She was a better Sakura in my eyes. She had crimson red hair, not like Sakura's pink that seemed like washed-out red. Her eyes were also crimson and Sakura's jade didn't hold a candle to her. To me, Karin is a beautiful red rose while Sakura was just a pink bud.

I decided that it would be best if I got a divorce so I could finally be with the girl of my dreams legally. I knew Sakura felt it coming, she should have. She's smart. She was an apprentice of the fifth Hokage after all.

PAGE BREAK

"Sakura." I spoke as I looked at my pink haired wife. She looked up and it was like I could see the past ten years of my life in front of me. I clutched the divorce papers closer to myself.

After tucking Hikari to bed, I knew Sakura would be doing paperwork for the hospital in the house's study. So I went to the study with the divorce papers in hand.

"Sasuke-kun." She stated.

"I wanted you to take a look at these." I stated in my monotone voice as I handed the divorce papers to her.

I expected crying, screaming, cursing, bashing, breaking of furniture and the like. But nothing.

As Sakura read through the papers, she would nod at some points, shake her head at some and grip the papers tighter at some.

According to the papers, I am going to give her 30% of the Uchiha estate. That was fine by me because even if we were separated, I knew Hikari would just be a few houses away. It also says in the paper that I will pay for half of Hikari's expenses until she is eighteen or can stand on her own. The last point is the hardest for me. It states that Sakura will have full custody of Hikari until Hikari is eighteen, then, she can choose. Leaving Sakura would be easy, but leaving Hikari would be hard. I knew that I've been ignoring her for a while but that's just so she could get used to the fact that daddy is not going to be there for her anymore.

After reading the papers, Sakura looked up. I can see that her eyes are flooded with tears but she held them back. I can see a pain that I could not grasp. I see understanding and after everything, I can still see love.

"Sasuke, why?" she asks. I know she knows. She just wants confirmation.

"I don't love you anymore." I state, I notice her grip on the papers tighten but I decided to continue, "I love someone else now."

"Okay then." She said, nodding her blob of pink head.

"Sign them." I demand.

"Can we revise this first?" She asks, biting her lower lip.

"What kind of revisions do you want?" I deadpanned. Honestly, she is already getting a lot from me, what more would she ask for?

"You are asking for immediate separation, correct?" she clarifies.

"Yes." I answered.

"Can you wait for a month? I'm concerned for Sayuri-can. Her tests are coming up. I don't want her bothered with this issue yet. You can wait a month, right? You just have to wait for summer, please? For Sayuri-can." She pleads.

I evaluate her proposal. A month won't hurt, right? It won't change anything. Sayuri-can would probably do better when her parents aren't divorced before her exams.

"Aa." I agreed. "Anything else?" I ask.

"Yes. I don't want any of the Uchiha district and I don't want your financial support when it comes to Sayuri-can. I'm the head medic-nin in the hospital. I can pay for a nice house and Hikari's expenses on my own." She states.

"Hn." I grunt. That would probably be good, more space for Karin.

"And last but not the least, for that short month we have left as a married couple. I want you to carry me around the house like you did when we first got married." She said with a nod. A tear slips down her porcelain cheek.

"Why?" I ask, shocked. Of all the things she could ask for, this?

"I want to create an environment for Hikari. I want her to remember her father as someone loving, caring and a hero. I don't want her to look at you with disgust. I want her to love you as a father. I want her to be proud of you." She said with a bitter smile.

"After all this, why would you want that?" I ask, my Sharingan was activated due to fury. I did not get this girl. She's supposed to hate me!

"I don't want her to be how I was with my father! I looked at my father with disgust, I loathed him for what he did to mom." She almost screamed, standing up. "I want her to point you out to her friends and say, 'that's my dad.' I want her to feel like she has a guardian. I want her to feel the security only a father has to offer. I want her to see you more that a jerk, I want her to see you as an honorable man. WHY? Because I love you. Even after all this, I still do. I want our daughter to actually see that her parents loved each other…even if it's just an illusion. So that when she grows up, she'll know." She said, her form trembling, her eyes finally opened their floodgates. She broke down.

* * *

**Guys, favor..**

**Please read and review!**

**Always,**

**C.**


	3. Day 1 to 10

**Hey guuuuys! New chapter! Btw, thanks for the reviews**

**

* * *

Sasuke POV**

**Day 1-10.**

I wake up and look around the room. It was still the same plain white and brown room that had wooden closets and a simple dresser. There were pictures all over the place. Some were hanging, some were above the dresser. Books and scrolls were also piled by the dresser and by the bed itself.

To my left, a pink haired woman slept. I look at her peaceful face and hope the best for her. I may want a divorce but I still wish for her happiness. I look at her and see the woman who loved me for the longest time. The same woman who gave up a bright future to be with me.

Too bad though. I don't care much about her anymore. My world revolves around Karin now. At this thought, a bit of guilt rises through me but I held it down.

With a sigh, I shook Sakura awake. I watched, unaffected as her weird pink hair splayed across her pillow and her green eyes start to uncover themselves.

"Good Morning, Sasuke-kun." She whispered with a smile.

"Hn. Get up. I have to carry you to the kitchen." I stated in a bored tone.

"Ah. Yes, yes. Let's go." She said with a smile.

I got up and went to her side of the bed. I began to lift her in my arms just like when we were newly wed. Bridal style. She wound her arms around my neck while my arms remained on her knees and one by her back. Compared to the temperature, she was warm, surprisingly.

As we approached the kitchen, Hinata-chan greeted us with a warm "good morning" and a hug.

I put Sakura down in front of the stove and I went straight to the cupboard where my precious tomatoes sat, waiting to be eaten.

* * *

**Please Read and Review, guys. :)**

**Always, **

**C.**


End file.
